Bakugo x Original Character Fanfiction Part One
by Lewisia.Geek
Summary: Katsuki Bakugo x Original Character (Akako Ito) Romance Fanfiction - An attack on campus leads to unexpected events for Akako - The first chapter of my first ever attempt at writing a Fanfic


_**Bakugo x Original Character Fanfiction**_

_**This is my first ever attempt at Fanfic so please excuse the quality/grammatical errors!**_

_**There's a little bit of smut but I've tried to keep it 'tasteful'**_

_Part One: It started with a bang_

My day started like most others, with a huge BANG! But please don't assume that I live some extraordinarily exciting life, I mean don't get me wrong my life is pretty amazing.

I study at the #1 ranked high school in Japan - U.A. High School. I'm a student in the support department and that loud bang was Mei and her latest invention, well her latest invention exploding.

When I was a toddler I always hoped that whatever quirk I developed would help me to become a hero just like my favourite pro-hero, All Might! But when my quirk developed I knew it'd never let me help the world like All Might, which kinda sucked. Don't get me wrong I love my quirk, I can produce mildly acidic bubbles, but come on it's not super strength or lazer eyes.

But then I discovered I loved taking my toys apart and putting them back together again more than I loved the idea of being a pro hero. So that's when I started working on my dream of becoming a world class inventor!

"Akako Ito! Stop daydreaming and head over to the P.E Grounds. Yuga Aoyama from Class 1-A needs assistance with his costume equipment" said Mr. Aizawa.

"Yes sir!" I replied and started to walk over.

As I approached I could see most of Class 1-A milling about, "They must've just finished a fitness test" I thought.

As Yuga looked up I waved but I must've not been looking where I was going as I accidentally walked into Katsuki Bakugo who was walking in the other direction.

I was knocked back and stumbled but just about stayed upright.

"I'm so sorry, I'm just so clumsy." I apologised.

But Bakugo just looked at me, scowled and walked off. "Yeah no problem, whatever." I said quietly to myself.

I had only met Class 1-A a handful of times but they all seemed really nice, except Katsuki Bakugo that is.

Everytime I'd met him he's never so much as said a word to me and I'd only ever seen him shout at his classmates.

"Why are the cute ones always jerks?" I thought.

I composed myself, tucked my fiery red hair behind my ear and carried on walking over to Yuga.

Later, after classes had finished, I headed over to the Lunch Rush Cafeteria to grab some dinner and meet up with Mei. As I headed in I could see that she'd already grabbed me a plate and saved me a seat.

"So were there anymore explosions after I'd left?" I laughed.

"You can't make an omelette without cracking a few eggs Akako!" She proclaimed "Every great inventor has a trail of egg shells behind them."

"Ah, so that's why I feel like I'm walking on eggshells when I'm with you!" I teased.

Just then we heard a loud bang. "Is that another one of yours?" I asked Mei.

But she looked puzzled "No pretty sure I don't have anything that could make a bang that loud." She said with worry in her voice.

Then we heard another louder, closer bang.

Denki Kaminari ran into the Cafeteria and shouted "Come quick Villains are attacking the campus!"

We both ran outside where a group of students were already stood.

I could see clouds of smoke billowing from two buildings. Mr Aizawa came over to address the group.

"We cannot confirm anything at the moment but we think the school may be under attack by a group of villains" he started.

The crowd gasped and murmured.

Mr Aizawa continued "They seem to be attacking in smaller groups in multiple locations, we think as a distraction. So as we are uncertain of the facts we are advising students to head back to their accommodation and await further instructions."

The crowd started murmuring again. Denki shouted out "Would it not be better to stand our ground and fight?!"

"No Mr. Kaminari" Mr Aizawa replied "We don't have all the facts yet so it's best to wait, head back to your dorms and if you see a villain en route do not engage. Is that clear?"

The students nodded and started to disperse.

Mei started to run off in the opposite direction of our dorms. "Mei where are you going?!" I hissed, "You heard Mr. Aizawa, we need to head back"

"My new invention would be perfect for this! I'm going to head back to the development studio and pick it up" She said "I can't wait to show it off!"

"No Mei now is-" But before I could finish she had ran off.

I paused and quickly looked around to see if Mr. Aizawa was watching but everyone had gone so I ran around the corner to follow Mei.

I looked behind me as I ran to check no one was following me but as I turned around, I ran into someone and fell to the ground.

Terrified it was a villain I looked up to see who or what I'd run into. As my eyes adjusted I saw it was Bakugo again.

"Ow ah, sorry. I was just trying to catch my friend. She-"

"You shouldn't be out here" Bakugo interrupted

"Yeah well neither should you. I'm just trying to save my friend from her own stupid ego and then I can go back to my dorm over there" I gestured.

Just then a canister clatters to the ground in front of us and then another and another. The cannisters start billowing dense smoke all around us.

We both look around unable to see, when something big and quick charges through the smoke at me. Unable to react quickly enough I lift both arms up and close my eyes in an attempt to brace myself for impact.

But instead of feeling a huge blow I hear one. I open my eyes and see that Bakugo has jumped in front of me and has taken the hit.

I gasp and look at the floor where he lies. There is blood trickling from the corner of his mouth and his arm is in a position it really shouldn't be.

I run over to him and look around unsure where our attacker might be.

"Oh shit! Are you ok?"

He looks at me as if to say "Do I look like I am ok?"

"Fair point! Right, we need to get out of here now! I have no idea if that thing is still here"

"I can.. I can still fight." He says weakly

"Like hell you can. Get to you feet and we are getting out of here. I'm going to create my own distraction to buy us some time."

I help him to his feet and we start moving to, what I hope is, safety. As we start moving I use my quirk to send out a hundred or so acidic bubbles to where we were standing.

They're not very strong but they can sting like hell and make you temporarily blind if they hit your eyes.

As we're hobbling away I hear a shrill screech and I hope one of my bubbles has made its way to that things eyes.

"We're near my dorm, we can head in and hopefully Mei will already be there" I said "I have a decent first aid kit so I can hopefully patch you up"

Bakugo just grunts and we head inside.

Unfortunately Mei isn't in our room when I walk in. "I can't believe she ran off like that!" I say angrily "She's so stupid!" as tears well in my eyes.

"She must be brave" says Bakugo

"No she's stupid! Putting herself in danger! All to prove herself and show off her invention!"

"You're worried about her. Don't be, she seems capable." he says

"She's more than capable, she's amazing!" I shout "But she's not invincible" I'm fighting back the tears now.

I sit down on the edge of my bed, Bakugo sits down next to me and grabs my hand.

"If she's as amazing as you say then she'll definitely be ok." he says

I look at him and smile weakly. I then quickly remove my hand.

"Oh sorry I forgot you were bleeding." I say as I stand up to get the first aid kit.

"And I'm pretty sure you've dislocated your shoulder." I gesture at his arm.

"I think I should be able to pop it back in though"

He looks at me with fear on his face. "And what makes you qualified? Are you some kind of Doctor?!"

"No but I've done it enough times for my brother. He's had more dislocated shoulders than you've had hot dinners" I laugh

"He used to fight in these underground cage matches, so I'd always patch him before mum and dad could see. That's how I got this scar."

I point to the faded scar that runs from underneath my nose straight down my lip to my chin.

"From cage fighting?" He asked looking shocked

I laugh "No from my brother"

He still looks shocked

"No sorry! It was an accident. We were both younger and he had not long developed his quirk. He has steel fins than run up his forearms. We were playing and he accidently caught me. He still feels so bad about it even now."

I suddenly remember who I'm talking to, Bakugo the guy who until tonight has never said one word to me. "Let's get you patched up so you get back" I say with a chill to my voice.

I look at his t-shirt or rather what is left of his t-shirt. Between the rips, burns and blood, there's not much remaining. "I'm just going to cut what's left of this t-shirt off to check if you're burnt"

"Dammit! This was my favourite t-shirt!" He growls.

I cut away his t-shirt and use an anti-bacterial wipe to remove the soot from his chest but I can't see any burns.

"Good news, no burns only a few cuts and scrapes. And a dislocated shoulder of course"

"Oh lucky me" he says sarcastically

"Uhrg he's such a dick" I think to myself

"Right put your hand on my shoulder and I'll pop that shoulder back in"

"Hmmm ok" He says unconvinced

"Can't believe I was just telling my life story to a guy who doesn't even like me" I say

"Doesn't like you?" He says confused

"I like you-" he says just at the moment I popped his shoulder back into its rightful place "you bitch!" he curses.

"Yeah it sure sounds like it" I say sarcastically

He rubs his shoulder and circles it. "No I mean, why do you think I don't like you? I've never said one word to you"

"Well… yeah exactly. I've spoken to most people at least once in my time at UA, except you. You never even shout at me like you do with everyone else. So I assume it's because you hate me." I say

His cheeks go an odd shade of magenta "No, I, erm… I don't hate you. I don't shout at you because you don't seem like you're an idiot like the other… idiots. I wanted to talk to you, I just didn't know what to say"

I look at him gobsmacked "Oh ok" I stammer.

"Well I'm sorry for calling you a dick" I apologise

"You didn't call me a dick" he says puzzled

"Oh I did, just not out loud" I laugh

He smiles.

Oh my god he actually smiled.

It is one of the cutest smiles I have ever seen and then I go my own shade of magenta.

"Your cheeks match your hair" he teases, which only makes me blush further.

"Well… you're all patched up now. You can head out if you-"

Just then we hear a series of loud bangs which make me jump a mile, and I actually grab Bakugo's hand. We then hear Present Mic's voice booming like a tannoy across campus.

"Any students who are not in the USJ or dorms please head to the nearest building and stay inside! I repeat stay inside!"

I jump again as the phone rings.

As I answer there's a lot of static on the line but I can hear Mei's voice "Akako? Akako? Thank - ness - yo - ok - I'm - at - USJ - ok - outside - gas - don't - outside - but - villains - gone" But then the line goes dead.

I look at Bakugo "That was Mei, she's ok, everything's ok, I think. But she said not to go outside, I think." I say

Bakugo shrugs "I could think of worse places to be stuck" and he smiles.

He smiles! Again!

"Your cheeks are doing that matching thing again." He teases "Is that part of your quirk"

"I dunno is being an asshole part of your quirk?" I ask

He reaches over and pushes my hair out of face and behind my ear. He learns forward and kisses me gently.

"I thought you were shy?" I ask

"I think it might've been knocked out of me this evening" he says as he leans in to kiss me again, this time more deeply.

Now please do not mistake me for a hopeless romantic type of girl, I had a few boyfriends in the past and a few kisses but this… this kiss, was different.

I could feel myself almost melting as he ran his hands through my hair and gently bit my bottom lip.

I brushed my hands over his bare chest and his skin felt so warm, almost too warm, like if I left my hand in one place for too long I'd get burnt.

He puts his hand on my hip and pulled me closer.

"This is crazy, good but crazy, it is too crazy?" I start rambling in my thoughts. Then he starts kissing my neck and every single thought leaves my head completely.

I unzip the jacket of my Gym uniform to reveal my grey and very unsexy vest top underneath. I am suddenly very self-conscious about my vest and underwear choice today but Bakugo doesn't seem bothered. He strokes down my vest top, looked me in the eyes and kisses me again.

I'm not sure how it happened as I'm running on about 50% brain capacity but suddenly we're laid on my bed and I'm only wearing my grey vest top and my plain black very 'functional' underwear.

"Shit" I curse myself for being so practical "But at least I've been comfy"

But still Bakugo isn't phased as he is laid next to me kissing and god, I have never felt sexier.

He gently brushes down my breast and lightly touching my nipples before his fingers wander down and circle my belly button as if they're waiting for an invitation. He leans away from our embrace and looks at me but I pull him back and and kiss him giving him a wordless yes.

His fingers slide down and he touches me until I groan and writhe and cum.

We kiss again and he looks questioningly at me, to save an awkward moment I reach over to my bedside drawer and pull out a condom and offer it to him. I lean back looking him in the eyes as he climbs on top of me and bears down over me. It feels so intense as his red eyes bore into mine. He moves my body in minute adjustments but it feels amazing. When we climax he lays down on the bed and rubs his previously dislocated shoulder.

"Ouch" he says

"Yeah probably should've given that a little more healing time" I say as I blush

I lay my head on his warm chest and exhausted we fall asleep.

I was awoken a few hours later by a knocking at the door. I drag myself out of bed and put an oversized hoodie and shorts on. When I open the door Tenya Iida is stood there, he has a few scrapes and cuts on his face.

"Sorry to disturb at this late hour but I'm checking that all students are accounted for after the attack." He says as he gestures to a register in his hand.

"Am I right in assuming you are Akako Ito?" As he points to the sign on the front of my door.

"Yes I am but Mei Hatsumi isn't here. Do you know if she's ok?" I ask

"Yes I have already ticked her off, she is in the USJ with a handful of other students and she's completely fine." He replies

I breathe a sigh of relief just as Tenya looks further into my room and notices Bakugo in my bed asleep. A flash of shock passes over his face but just as quickly as it arrived it disappears and he wordlessly ticks another name off his register.

"Is it safe to go outside yet? Is there anymore information about what happened?" I ask

"It is safe but everyone has been advised to stay put until 9am tomorrow when there will be a debriefing in the cafeteria. Sorry again to disturb you."

I close the door as he speeds off down the hallway and climb back into my warm bed.


End file.
